Harusame
by goopey
Summary: She was like the spring rain, that came and went however she pleased, and Mori fell in love with that. Mori x OC. Post manga.
1. Prelude

Harusame

Translation: Spring-Rain.

* * *

><p>March 21st 20XX - 2:36pm<p>

The weather had reported clear skies, with a 0% chance of precipitation. An ideal way to start off the season. An ideal way to start off her first semester at school. Dressed lightly, in a loose blouse and skirt, Tsubaki had no expectation of being hit by a torrent of rain.

_pitter patter plip plip plop!_

"Ahh..." she groaned, head craning up to look at the skies above her. What a pain.

She stood there for a minute, dumbfounded at what luck she had. Monsoon season wasn't for another couple of months, but here she was, dripping in rain. Relieving herself of a deep sigh, Tsubaki ran over to the nearest building to look for shelter. Her shirt had already soaked all the way through, lacy black peaking through translucent white. Definitely not the way she wanted to walk into class. Looking at her watch, there was only twenty minutes before her next seminar, and it didn't look like the rain was letting up anytime soon.

"Excuse me..." a deep voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts.

Spinning around, Tsubaki was greeted by a stocky figure. He was built long and lean, and towered over her in size. In his arms he held out a sweater and an umbrella, both ripe for the picking. Speechless, she paused expecting the stranger to say something to her, but no other actions were made. The man's face was kept out of sight by the open spread of the umbrella, but his voice and body gave the impression of a beautiful man.

Initially, Tsubaki didn't want to accept the stranger's kind gesture, but as time was ticking down, and the weather wasn't letting up, she became more inclined to doing so. But dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he didn't seem anymore prepared for the storm than she was. So instead she opted just to take his sweatshirt. She was already wet, so an umbrella wouldn't help much anyways. The sweatshirt could at least help cover her bosom during class time.

"Thank you..." she muttered, gaze casted upwards towards where his eyes should have been. The umbrella was a serious eyesore.

Taking the sweatshirt from his hand, she pulled it over her head and onto her body. While she wasn't slight, it felt like she was drowning in the dark, fleecy shirt. "You know, if you're not careful, you're gonna make someone fall for you this way." She smiled at the man gently, lifting her hands to brush the umbrella away. In an instance, blue eyes met gray ones, and Tsubaki claimed the stranger's lips with her own in a fleeting kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to pay you back for this." She pulled away, turning her back to the stranger before running out into the rain, "I'll see you again. Thanks!" She waved him one last absentminded 'goodbye', and he waved back the same.


	2. Chapter 1

And now our story officially starts! Thanks much if you're reading it... I'm really out of practice, heh.

* * *

><p>March 21st 20XX - 3:55pm<p>

Takashi Morinozuka was a gentleman. On that he prided himself.

That's why when he was a girl trapped out in the rain, he felt obligated to offer her the sweater off his back and an umbrella for her trip. Takashi Morinozuka had not expected any type of compensation for the act, other than maybe some words of gratitude. He expected her to simply take his offerings and run off, never to be seen or heard from again - unless, she decided to join the fan base he had built for himself in his three years of attending University. Three years now... three years, and the Ouran High School Host Club charm still hung around him.

_"You know, if you're not careful, you're gonna make someone fall for you this way."_

The unfamiliar girl had quipped before, during their earlier exchange. Memories rushing back, the ex-host raised a hand to cover his lips. "Cherries..." he whispered, vaguely remember the taste of her chap stick. It left a tingling sensation on his lips.

It wasn't his first kiss. No definitely not. He had exchanged a few with customers at events during his time at Ouran, and since entering college he had experienced love with a few different girls. Never though had any of them kiss him so suddenly. No, the girls he dated were like flowers. Sweet, delicate, never bothering anyone. This girl, she was just like a storm that would come and go however it pleased. Dangerous. But, she was a storm that had left quite the impression on the wild-type host, for better or worse.

_"I'll see you again. Thanks!"_

The words still rang vibrant in his mind. What a strange girl she was. She didn't leave her name or number, hadn't bothered asking for his, and despite her actions, she had left saying that. Perhaps it was a premonition for the future?

Mori chuckled to himself, puckering his lips. Maybe. Maybe it was just that.

* * *

><p>March 21st 20XX - 6:01pm<p>

The ride home was just like any other. Once the rain had cleared up, his driver had come to pick him up and drop him off at home. It had been a long day at school, and Takashi was looking forward to taking a nice long nap before dinner time. However, it seem that fate had a different plan for him, and upon arrival, he was greeted by the fan fair of his friends. What an unusual visit.

"Ah~ Welcome home, Mori!" Tamaki greeted with his usual optimism. "I hope you don't mind, but your house is the only one with a kotatsu big enough for today's meeting!"

Takashi didn't hesitate to shake his head. Of course he didn't mind, it had been awhile since they last met up as a group, and it made Mori happy to see them. Taking his respective place besides his cousin, Mitsuki, the gentle giant listened in as the other former host recounted the happenings of the past year or so. Tamaki had proposed to Haruhi shortly after Honey had married last winter, and wedding invitations were to be sent out to the hosts shortly. Just recently, Kaoru had just started seeing someone too, though he pleaded silence when asked about her name. According to his brother, she was a model of sorts. A well fitting couple, in Mori's opinion.

"Eh~ so it's just Kyouya, Mori, and me left in the singles club, huh?" Hikaru mused, running a hand through his dyed-black hair. "Maa maa... I guess it's not too bad since there's nobody I'm interested in right now. Ne, Haruhi, you should introduce me to one of your friends! Someone cute."

"Ha... as if I would. You'd probably make her cry if I did." Haruhi replied, sharp as ever. "Your standards are too high, that's why you're single. Speaking of which... what sort of girls do you two like? You've never mentioned it before."

"I'm okay with anything so long as it can benefit me in the future." Kyouya stated coolly. Something you could only expect from him.

Haruhi and the others giggled at his response, but now all eyes were focused on Takashi. Swallowing nervously, Takashi posed his reply more like a question than like an answer. "That is... someone who will kiss you and then run away?" He hadn't really given it much thought, but after today's events, that was the only answer he could think of. In the past, all the girls he had introduced them to had been very good girls, though things never worked out in his favor. Maybe someone a little more spontaneous was more suited for him?

Silence. Followed by a burst of laughter.

Okay, perhaps that sort of girl didn't suit him after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Sobs because I wish my fanfiction was popular too. Thanks so much for reading guys.

* * *

><p>March 21st - 6:21pm<p>

"Eh~ Takashi! Why didn't you tell me about your new girlfriend?!" his cousin questioned, brows furrowed.

"Hmmm... as romantic as that sounds, aren't those sort of girls hard to deal with?" Haruhi added, skeptically.

Feeling heat rise up into his cheeks, Mori cleared his throat calling for attention. "I don't have a girlfriend." he said, with militant authority. It was just an example. Besides, he didn't even know the girls name. She could have a boyfriend for all he knew. What if she had a boyfriend? Kissing a girl who already had a boyfriend was definitely something out of his comfort zone.

"Eh?! Could this possibly be... a crush?!" Tamaki exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose.

No. That probably wasn't it. Though he would say he was quite smitten with the idea of her.

"Maa maa... enough about that," Kaoru interrupted in a thoughtful tone, "my girlfriend's walking in a fashion show next month. How about I introduce you guys?" Takashi breathed a sigh of relief, flashing a look of thanks towards the younger of the Hitachiin twins. He had really grown into a fine and level headed adult. Someone that Mori was proud to call his kouhai. "E-etto... I'll forward you guys the info, if that's alright."

With that, the group smoothly transitioned back to reminiscing time short days ago, and their day came to a peaceful farewell. On the way out, Kaoru had made sure to remind the gentle giant of the debt he owed, and Hunny, jovial as ever, reminded him to introduce his 'girlfriend' to the family when time came. Having settled in nicely to a quieter life, Takashi's body was left sore and aching from his friend's surprise visit, and sleep washed over him shortly after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>April 1st - 10:26pm<p>

The club music was loud to say the least. The constant blare of the bass echoed through the host's bone in a way that made his spinal cord shake. It wasn't his favorite noise, no, but he definitely owed it to Kaoru to be here tonight. Dressed head to toe in designer brands ranging from Gucci to Prada, their group of friends left almost more of an impression than the models on the runaway.

Earlier that night they had been introduced to Kaoru's girlfriend. Fairly tall and thin, with ashy brown hair and bambi like eyes. She seemed like a nice girl, albeit a bit absent minded. It was probably good for Kaoru though, gave him someone to worry about now that his brother has grown up. Definitely a match made on heaven, and had he been the talking type, Takashi would have commented on how sweet they looked side by side.

Currently, the models were coming down in risqué sorts of outfits. Nothing overly perverse, but it was enough to make Mori blush and look away. Underneath his cool exterior, Takashi was an old fashion man, and situations like this were there hardest for him to deal with. He wasn't sure what to look at exactly, so instead he opted to not look at all.

"Ne, senpai, this is the last outfit of the collection... it's safe for you to look now." Haruhi stated, elbowing him in the side.

Turning his head just a second to early, he hadn't expected to see as much skin as he did. At first, that was all he noticed. The pale creamy white thighs peaking out from under sheer white, and the peak of cleavage from the glittering white shell bra top. It didn't hit him until...

"Ah... it's you."

It didn't hit him until the pale creamy white flesh of the model's thighs came bounding towards him, and sheer white fabric enveloped his gaze. _'That voice is familiar.'_ He thought to himself, instinctively reaching up to grab the girl by her waist. Anywhere else would be inappropriate to touch without asking, and Takashi Morinozuka prided himself on being a gentleman.

"I still have your sweatshirt."

Icy blue met steely gray.


	4. Chapter 3

Fucking next chapter baby. Sos haven't updated in awhile. Gomen.

* * *

><p>April 1st 20XX - 10:32pm<p>

The lights were flashing, and the crowds chirping. Clearly, this wasn't suppose to be a part of the show. No one really knew what was going on, and as such, their fairy tale moment held for longer than it should have. Takashi especially was left dumbfounded. Though he had been hopeful, he hadn't expected to run into the stranger again this soon, and definitely not like this.

"So? Do you want it back?"

Absentmindedly he nodded, following along with the pace she had set.

"Good." She replied, tilting her head and stretching her lips into a smile. "Then, shall we go?" The stranger wrapped her pale fingers around his own, releasing herself from his grasp. Landing rather gently on the ground, the runway model kicked off her shoes and gathered the tulle train of her bottom. Without making any other form of contact, she began running towards the doors through the sea of people, her lithe little fingers still clenched tightly around Takashi's hand.

His eyes squeezed tight, lights blinding as the emergency doors were thrown open by the raven haired girl besides him. They ran for awhile through the city streets, men and women alike turning to stare. In this moment, they were definitely an eye catching pair. Five blocks east of the fashion show venue, the couple came to a halting stop, the porcelain girl having run out of breath. Takashi, the gentleman he was, wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to shield her from the cold. This was the second piece of clothing he's lost to her so far.

"Ah..." the stranger breathed, bending forward to catch her breath, "running in heels is the worst!"

Peeking down, Takashi kept silent at the sight of her unreasonably high shoes. While his first instinct was to help her out and pick her up, he felt that doing so in such a public setting would be inappropriate, to say the least. Already he was getting a lot of suspicious stares, but if he were to throw her over his shoulder like a bag of flower, that would most definitely raise some alarm.

Regardless of his response, or lack thereof, the girl continued to run off and do as she pleased. This time, she made a bee line directly to an abandoned shopping cart, opting to hop inside. "If you want your jacket back, push me!"

Frozen and confused, he nodded his head curtly, and made long strides over towards his companion.

Their trip lead to residential area he was somewhat familiar with. It was a brisk walk away from his school, and he had often driven by it on his way to and from. The path they took was quiet in nature, a car driving by only ever once in awhile. To their right was a field with a little community garden built on top, and to their left buildings that consisted of family homes and grocers.

He didn't bother initiating any conversation pushing the cart, and neither did she. Every now and then the stranger would chirp up to direct him which way to turn, but aside from that she seemed pretty preoccupied with herself. Takashi didn't mind an awful lot. The girl was nonsensical, and he wasn't sure if he could keep up. Tamaki and the host club was one thing, but she was a different breed of queer and obtuse. Though, one he found quite pleasing.

They had almost walked an hour before the stranger called for him to stop in front of a European style house. Though it was dark, it was clear to Takashi the graying of the wooden exterior. The grass as well, was kept untrimmed and grew wild. It reached out both left and right, with weeds sprouting a plenty. It wasn't the most comely of houses, but it fitted her strangely. "Wait here," she commanded, with militant authority. Watching her climb out the cart, he felt the blood rise to his face when her skirt caught on the shopping cart wire.

Time seemed to slow as he waited outside on the unfamiliar sidewalk. He wondered for a minute if he had been ditched, but decided to put what little faith he had on the stranger's return. She was wild, but it didn't seem like she meant to cause harm. Inside his pocket, his phone had been vibrating viciously, his friends probably eager for his return.

"Catch!" A voice called out to him from above.

Looking up, Takashi was barely able to reach out and catch the item that had been sent down his way. "It's the first jacket you lent me," she giggled, staring down at him from the window above, "may I keep this one for next time?"

"Next time?" he questioned, gripping the fleece in hand.

"Ah, that is... for the next time we meet."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been... lazy tbh. Jokes. Really, Mori's just hard to write for haha. Would you guys ever be interested in an omake from Tsubaki's point of view?

* * *

><p>April 6th 20XX - 3:59pm<p>

It had been a week since Mori had last seen his mystery girl. Or his favorite jacket for that matter. Once again, it was as if she had turned to ashes and been swept away by the season's rain. She came and went however she pleased, in a fickle manner that the wild host knew should have been more frustrating than he allowed it to be.

It was was raining today. Just as it had been raining the first time they met. Every cloudy sky day this week he had prepared a spare sweater in his bag in case they were to cross paths again. Though he knew that such wishful thinking was foolish to say the least, Takashi was a romantic, and these sort of pipe dream notions were pleasing in his mind.

"Takashi? You haven't finished your cake." His cousin's voice rang out, halting his train of thought. "Ah, could it be, you're thinking of that girl?"

He nodded in reply.

"Eh... she doesn't seem like the type you would usually date." Hunny poured himself more tea. "Good for you!"

"Mitsukuni." Takashi warned, an air of authority in his voice.

"Ah! Right, right~ you don't even know her name!" the shorter male giggled, clutching onto his bunny rabbit, "but you know... if you just ask Kyouya, you could probably find out her name right now."

Mori shrugged, trying to show disinterest in the whole ordeal. The thought had definitely occurred to him before, but getting outside interference seemed like it'd be a little much to him. No longer were they at the age where they could just freely use resources however they pleased. Rather, letting things play out for themselves seemed like the best move to make in this situation. Without a doubt, the girl was trouble, and using Kyouya to track her down sounded like it'd be self sabotaging, at best, and like a terrible idea, at worst. "I... like her, maybe."

"I know." Mitsukuni replied curtly, almost unaffected by his cousin's confession.

"But I don't really want to date." Mori added. Just to clarify. He hadn't had the best luck with girls in the past. During his high school days he was much too dedicated to spending time with Mitsukuni, and every college relationship he had, three serious ones to be exact, had sunk like the titanic, and usually he was to blame. Talks of being too frigid, too unbending, ultimately ending the relationship.

"Un! I understand where you're coming from... especially with the way she behaved that night, but the fact that a girl has you so riled up, isn't that a good sign. You know passionate love is the best love of all!"

Once more he shrugged. It was easy for Hunny to say, he was married now.

* * *

><p>April 6th 20XX - 3:59pm<p>

"Ai-za-wa-san~" a thin girl with rapunzel-like cherry blonde hair called out, arms wrapping around her coworker's waist and pulling her into a hug. "Are you coming out to eat with us tonight? My boyfriend's been asking about you a lot since the show, he says that it's for a friend, but I'm seriously getting jealous!"

Tsubaki laughed, running pale fingers through the other girl's hair. "Then isn't it better that I don't meet him, Sato-san~?" Gently escaping her grip, Tsubaki bent forward and stared deeply into the mirror, brushing mascara through her eyelashes.

"Well, you're really good at making guys fall for you, huh? You know it took me two years to get Kaoru to even look at me!"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Un. So good it's sickening."

"Come on~ You haven't taken any job offers since the show, and don't you want to ask my boyfriend more about his friend? When you two ran away together it was so romantic!"

"Eh... that's because I'm busy with school." Tsubaki turned around, her stare blank and confused, "that? I was just doing whatever I want. I'm not interested in dating anyways."

"Men would be crying if they ever heard you say ."

Again, Tsubaki laughed. "Sorry~"


End file.
